


Bex and her Diamond

by prettypinkprince



Category: Assassination Nation (2018)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Homophobia, Post-Canon, Probably some sexual content and references in the future, Swearing, Transphobia, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypinkprince/pseuds/prettypinkprince
Summary: Diamond has a lot to make up for, but hell if he isn't going to try.





	1. Chapter 1

Things never went back to normal at school. They never could. So many other things were fucked up and changed in Salem after the leaks and subsequent riots: school policy, law enforcement, sanctions around Internet privacy, and especially the way people treated Them. Everyone gave Lily and her girl gang a wide berth, and even then, Lily had a school bodyguard assigned just to her, despite her many protests.

And still, part of the normalcy of dreading Monday mornings was still the same. They fell into their new normal, where Bex and Lily would speak lowly about the latest school gossip before Bex kissed Lily goodbye and waved flirtatiously to Anthony, her friend’s keeper, before they parted ways for class. Then Bex stopped short, realizing her locker was being blocked by Him.

“Oh, hey, Diamond.” Bex hadn't gotten much of a chance to speak to him since school had restarted. Diamond was laying so aggressively low, she barely saw him in bio, let alone between classes. She didn't want to believe he was avoiding her specifically, but the thought had occurred to her. “Haven't seen you since…”

“Yeah.” Diamond took down his hood, and Bex noticed that both his bruises had healed, and he looked almost…nervous. “So, uh, you and Lily, huh?”

“Me and Lily what?” Bex’s face twisted in confusion while she reached for her locker door and Diamond shyly stepped out of the way. Well, this was new and weird.

“I mean, it makes sense, you two getting together.” Bex, absurdly, wanted to burst into giggles, realizing Diamond must have seen their little peck and made some very incorrect assumptions. She also felt a bit horrified at the way he phrased it, as if it was inevitable she ended up with a girl - implying what? That she was a straight dude this whole time?

Luckily, she managed to hide these conflicting feelings behind her locker door and let out a curt laugh.

“I'm sorry, why do you think that?”

“I mean, I wouldn't blame you - for wanting to have nothing to do with men.”

“Look,” Bex took hold of her books and closed her locker, fixing her stare on this hopelessly lost pretty boy. “If I was going to go gay for anyone, it would be Lily. But, unfortunately, I am still attracted exclusively to men.”

“Oh.” Diamond looked dumbstruck all over again. “Is that why you came over?” Bex grinned awkwardly. “The hottest goss is whether or not I've gone full lez after the shootout?”

“What? No, I-I just,” Diamond sucked in a breath, trying to restart his sentence. “I've been working up the nerve to talk to you again, and give you a real apology. You deserve that.” Bex, despite her attempt at restraint, felt a real spark of hope light her up inside. She may have felt her chances with Diamond were completely down the drain after the traumatizing Salem Slut Riots, as some were calling them, but maybe she didn't need to give up yet.

“I was a complete idiot for ever believing those pieces of shit were my friends, and that hiding how I felt about you to earn their approval was worth more than…being real with you and treating you with respect.” He started, having trouble keeping eye contact with her. “I can't ever really show you how sorry I am, and even though you don't deserve to be with a coward like me…I was hoping I could take you out.”

This sounded too good to be true, so it probably was. While she didn't think Diamond was pulling some twisted prank on her, she did suspect a few ulterior motives. Was it that hard for her to believe someone like Diamond would genuinely still want her after everything they'd been through? Apparently.

“I don't need a pity date. If you want me to forgive you, I can do that - I already have. But don't do this because you feel guilty.”

“I’m doing this because I want to.” Diamond insisted.

“You sure you’re not just looking for another booty call?” Bex joked. Diamond took it very seriously, though, shaking his head and reaching for her hand.

"You don't have to agree or do literally anything with me, I have no expectations at all - I just know you're such a smart, sweet, beautiful, sexy, badass girl, and I'd be an idiot for not at least trying for a second chance."

"You're right." Bex started to walk away. "I don't have to do anything, and you _are_ an idiot."

Diamond got in her way, and for a half second she thought he was going to try and stop her from leaving, but he quickly dropped to his knees and clasped both her hands. She had to hold back a laugh because people were staring now, but Diamond didn't seem to care.

He had a smirk on his face and loudly announced: “Bex, you are the most beautiful girl in this shitty town,”

“High praise,” Bex muttered.

“And I am the biggest dumbass in the world for not treating you like royalty when you first graced me with your presence.” He bowed his head.

A crowd was gathering, laughing and filming on their smartphones, but Diamond still kept on his soliloquy. “Would you please do me the greatest honor of letting me take you to dinner and a movie. Oh, you are a goddess among men and I'm only a lowly peasant-”

“Stop, stop, stop!” Bex chuckled. "I didn't say no.” She reminded him. His face lit up and he kissed one of her hands like he was a prince and she was his princess. And all it took was a near lynching and misguided homophobic mob to bring them together.

“Pick me up at eight.” She waltzed off, just in time for the bell to ring. The crowd dispersed, and Bex prayed she wouldn't be viral sensation in 24 hours.

* * *

Diamond showed up slightly before eight in his mom's Prius, and nearly fell over when he got out of the car and saw what Bex was wearing. She was in all black: a short silk dress, thick leather choker, and thigh high boots that looked skin tight. He felt under dressed, wearing a simple grey button up and jeans. He hoped at the very least she'd like the flowers his grandma let him have from her garden.

Her face brightened with a smile at the sight of him, and he took that as a good sign. “You got me a bouquet!” She cooed, kissing him on the cheek and taking the bundle of flowers. She picked at the petals of one of the peonies. “I love dead things.”

Diamond involuntarily laughed. She sounded like a member of the Addams family, kind of dressed like one today, but he loved that. She always kept him on his toes.

“I'm glad you like them.” Diamond reacted with a disarming smile and opened up her car door. Bex blushed before getting in the car, really feeling like it was all a dream. How long could it last, though? How long before something went horribly wrong? Before he got scared off, or they saw the wrong person in public, or some crazed man came at them with a chainsaw? All seemed equally possible considering the last month.

“So, where are you taking me?” Statistically, the grave, but she wasn't about to ruin the mood by saying that out loud.

“Perry's diner.” Diamond said. “I know it's not the fanciest place in town, but their milkshakes are to die for.”

“That's what I need, sugar going straight to my hips.”

“Don't worry about that.” Diamond smiled and rubbed a thumb across the top of her hand. “You're perfect.”

Bex wanted to scold him to keep his eyes on the road, but she couldn't bring herself to interrupt him when he looked at her like that.

“Besides,” Thankfully her date turned his eyes back to the road so Bex could breathe again. “A little extra weight never hurt anyone.”

“Oh, I see, you're trying to fatten me up. Is that your kink, Diamond? Trying to make me chubby enough to chase?”

“I never said that!” Diamond chuckled. “I don't have any kink, just trying to keep you well fed.”

“Sure, no kink, just for t-girls.”

“What?” Diamond looked confused. What a sheltered angel he was.

“Let’s say the T stands for transgender.”

“Oh…” Diamond nodded, making the connection. “Well, I like all kinds of girls. You just so happen to be a kind of girl I like.”

That was slightly reassuring, being reminded she wasn't strictly a fetish. Wow, what a bleak life to lead that this was a comforting reminder she sought so frequently.

They quickly pulled into the parking lot, and Bex was charmed to realize this was one of those fake 50s style diners with a jukebox, vinyl booths, and poodle skirts. Sadly a girl like her and guy like Diamond could never be seen in public in the actual 50’s, but for now she could listen to Elvis and play footsie like she only had the sock hop to worry about instead of getting murdered. But that was ridiculous, Diamond would never do that. He only ever almost did it…once.

“So,” Diamond flipped through the menu and looked up at her with excitement. “Do you want dessert before or after the main course?”

“Depends on what the main course is, big boy.” Bex was glad she could make herself sound far more confident than she felt. It was Diamond’s turn to become flustered now.

“Uhhh, burgers and fries are an easy choice.”

Bex skimmed the menu and gasped. “They have a burger with an egg in it? Diamond, what sort of shit show have you brought me to?”

“It's a lot better than it sounds.”

“Hmm, I think I'll stick to a milkshake and fries combo. What flavor did you want me to try, again?”

“They're all good,” Diamond pointed to the drink section on her menu. “But they let you mix flavors. Peanut butter and caramel, strawberry and chocolate - but my favorite’s mint oreo.”

“Ooh, that does sound good.” She admitted.

After a few minutes they gave their orders to the waitress and it doesn't take long for them to start a serious conversation.

“So, I hardly see you at school these days. What do you get up to when you're not in class?”

“Well, it's not like I have football practice anymore.” Oh yeah, because Bex and her friends killed half the team. It made Bex’s stomach squelch to think about, even if their deaths were in self defense.

“I mostly hide out under the bleachers.”

“Hide? Who do you have to hide from?”

“Maybe hide’s the wrong word. I’m…avoiding people.”

“I get that.”

“Yeah, I can't stand all the eyes on me. I know people talk and shit, but even if people want to try comforting me, telling me they're sorry about what happened to me… I feel like I don't deserve their sympathy? Or I don't want it?”

“Diamond, a bunch of roid raging teenage homophobes ganged up on you and were going to commit multiple murders if you didn't do what they wanted - you can't think that's your fault.”

“I could have seen it coming. I could have never gotten in with their fratboy cult.”

“I mean, you were looking for a football scholarship for college. What were you going to do, start a second football team?”

“I guess not.” The corner of Diamond’s lip twitched up in amusement. Bex remembered when they used to text about their plans to move out of this hell hole, and Diamond was gunning for recruitment for college football. Now that dream seemed to go out the window. Kind of heartbreaking, even if his former teammates did deserve to be in the ground.

“What do you wanna do next?” He asked after their food was served and they started to pick at their fries.

“You mean besides survive senior year?”.

“Yeah, besides that.” Diamond laughed.

“Hmmm,” Bex hummed in contemplation. "I'm considering journalism.”

“I think you'd be good at that.”

“What makes you say that? The fact I'm nosy as fuck and always have the best gossip?”

“No,” He laughed. “You're smart as fuck. I'd fail biology if I didn't sneak a look at your answers every now and then.”

“And here I was thinking you were checking me out.” Bex sighed and Diamond looked shy all over again. It was adorable.

“You could probably do anything you wanted to.”

“Not _anything_.” Bex tried to clamp down on her feelings of utter euphoria at the praise. She couldn't let herself have expectations about this boy. He could be all over her today, and completely ignore her tomorrow, and there'd be nothing she could do about it. All she could do now is not get ahead of herself before she saw what Diamond was really after. “I have my flaws, too, y’know.”

“Oh yeah, like what?”

“I have a big mouth - never know when to shut the fuck up. And I seem to have no self control when it comes to staying away from things that aren't good for me.” She dipped her fries in the green milkshake and popped them into her mouth.

Diamond nodded solemnly. “I think there are worse things to be than opinionated.” He started, putting a hand over hers. “And I hope I can be something that's… less bad for you, than before.”

A wordsmith he was not, but his sentiment warmed her heart either way. She was overwhelmed by all the good treatment, and pulled away to finish her drink.

“As for journalism, it’d be a whole lot of debt.” Bex shrugged. “Maybe I'll join the military instead.”

“What?”

“What what?”

“That doesn't really seem like you.”

“What, you're questioning if I know my way around a gun, now?”

“It's not that.” Diamond shook his head. It's just…do you want to be in more danger?”

“Not exactly.” Bex considered holding back the truth, but figured she had very little to lose by being honest. “The medical benefits of the job would cover my transition.”

Diamonds stare was blank with a lack of recognition.

“The ‘Surgery’.” Bex used air quotes.

“Ohhh.” Diamond nodded and bit his lip nervously.

“But wouldn't you still have to go through boot camp and everything? And like, fight?”

“Well, yeah.” Bex giggled. “I've handled worse.”

“I know, I just…” Diamond grabbed both her hands in his. Seeing the size difference between their palms and fingers made Bex feel small and delicate by comparison. It was nice, to feel feminine like this, even if it was in a regressive, cisnormative way. She let herself forget that for a moment and just fantasize about being looked after by a strong man.

“I know what military guys are like.” Diamond spoke up. “They’re pretty much the same as the Slayers. I don't ever want to see you in danger like that again."

"Diamond..." She runs a thumb along his knuckles soothingly. She was so touched by his worrying. It wasn't fair, that someone caring for her like this was bringing her almost to tears. "I suppose, just for you, I'll hold off jumping immediately back into the line of fire."

Diamond managed to crack a smile through his anxious expression. "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

After Diamond picked up the tab for them, they went back to his car. They realized they'd talked for too long and missed the movie, but it didn't really bother either of them.

“So what do you want to do now?” Diamond asked. 

Bex rolled her eyes with a smirk, sucking on the complimentary candy they'd gotten, and swiveled to face him. “Try and read my mind.” She challenged.

“I mean,” Diamond laughed awkwardly. “I could take you to a later movie.”

“Oh my god!” Bex lightly smacked his shoulder. “We could have a mega intimate psychic connection and never know it because you're not even trying to establish a bond.” She was letting her weird out, and hoped she wasn't making a mistake. 

“You're so random, you know that?”

“Shut up, you like it.”

“I do.” They both grinned fiercely at one another, finally hinting at the hunger between them. She felt Diamond - metaphorically - devouring her with his eyes, and she wanted it to be real. 

“Diamond,” She poked his arm with the tip of her index finger’s nail. “Kiss me.” Bex didn't know where this demanding and whiny side of her was coming from, but the way Diamond’s eyes widened, it was clear he was very into it. 

He clasped her outstretched hand and pressed a chaste kiss to her palm, which had her thinking some very unchaste thoughts. His lips barely skimmed her skin and tickled across her wrist while he looked up at her with that excitement back in his expression. Dark, sexy, and still contagiously happy; it had Bex’s insides doing somersaults. 

“How very Gomez Addams of you.” Bex giggled, wriggling in his grip. 

“Carramia…” He purred in the most goofy, husky tone. 

“Oh my goodness, when did you become such a cheeseball?” Bex retracted her arm and covered her smile. 

“Wanna know a secret?” Diamond leaned in. 

“Have you met me?” Bex challenged. 

“I love that corny romance shit. Always have. My favorite movie’s the Princess Bride.”

“Wow,” Bex blinked. “That's really adorable. Pity about the flimsy female representation in it, but still adorable.”

“Well how ‘bout you come over sometime to watch it and tell me everything it did wrong.” Diamond tipped his forehead against the headrest and looked at her with a sappy sweet gaze. Bex was going to burst at the seams with contentment. She felt slightly panicked at the idea this night was getting better and better - surely that meant the worst was yet to come, right? 

“You want me to tear apart your favorite movie in front of you? Didn't know you were such a masochist.”

“I think it'd be a learning experience for me, too.”

“Double masochist.”

“Why do you keep trying to find out my kinks?” Diamond’s smile went all gummy and Bex felt herself melt in more ways than one. She wished that he was wearing a pair of his sweatpants instead of jeans, that they had a private bedroom somewhere to slip away too, that they were anywhere but the parking lot of Perry's goddamn diner when she was feeling this horny.

“Would you tell me if I asked?” She drifted closer to her date’s face until their lips were almost touching. 

“I don't know. Ask.” It was Diamond’s cocky grin that pushed her to far and they kissed, so easy and eager it was clear how long they'd been waiting to lock lips again. Bex felt a touch ghost across her hip before it quickly disappeared. She pulled back for air and saw the man's hands sitting still in his lap. 

“Why aren't you touching me?”

“I-I didn't want to assume anything.” Diamond looked down nervously. Bex slipped her fingers through the hair at the back of his head and brought them nose to nose.

“I didn't dress this way tonight because I wanted you to take me to church, Diamond.” She teased.

“Than what do you want me to do?”

"What I want you to do is want me."

"No problem there." Diamond looked her up and down with approval, but still hesitated. It was making Bex squirm. "But I want to make sure I'm only doing what you want me to." He added.

"Well, how about we start with you putting your hands all over me, and we go from there." Bex took his hands and placed them over her breasts.

Diamond paused for a moment, feeling her up, all to her delight. "Yes ma'am." He whispered into her neck before kissing up to her ear. Bex was very sure that if she wasn't already in heaven, she was about to be.

 

* * *

 

Bex was in her natural habitat, lying back on a giant bed, and listening to her three best friends talk about the latest boy, or (in Sarah's case) girls they'd been texting. Whether or not that led to weekend hookups or being ghosted didn't matter right now, Bex was on cloud nine. So much so, she didn't even hear anyone calling her name until she had a pillow thrown at her. 

“Earth. To. Planet. Bex!” Lily crawled on top of Bex and pinned her wrists down. It didn't feel the same as when she imagined Diamond doing it, but she appreciated the gesture of dominance all the same. 

“We know about your date with Diamond.” Her friend smiled, and Bex hid her returning grin in the sheets.

“Yes!” Em sat up and peered down at Bex’s red face. “Tell us all about our woke king. Our number one ally in smashing the patriarchy.”

“Oh my God, would you guys shut up!” Bex laughed and shook Lily off. 

“Not until you spill!” Lily retorted. All the girls nodded in agreement, even Sarah, who was absentmindedly painting her toenails at the foot of the bed. 

“Girls, I swear, I caught him saying grace before he ate my pussy.” Bex swooned dramatically. 

“He did not!” Em screeched. 

“Swear to God.” Bex sighed in self satisfaction. 

“Now that sounds like a man who didnt need porn to teach him jack shit about giving head.” Sarah spoke up. 

“I can tell you he didn't use the fucking alphabet trick on me. Didn't need to.” She paused before dissolving into a gushing mess. “God he's so funny, and so sweet and dorky, and hot. He really makes me laugh, and makes me feel special…”

“And where's the but?” Em asked. 

“The only butt is Diamond’s, he's got an ass that won't quit!” Lily winked.

“That's besides the point.” Bex sided eyed her best friend.

“The only _point_ is that you've got a guy that sees the fucking BAMF you are, baby.” Lily pretended to kick her. “What's there to overanalyze?”

“The fact that my life is an endless horror show, and he's gonna get sick of being with my depressed ass.” Bex mumbled into the bedding.

“Excuse you!” Sarah stood up on the bed and pointed down at her. “It would be his fucking honor to be with your depressed ass. You hear me?” She threw her arms up, like some lesbian punk pastor. “Can I get an amen?”

Em and Lily chorused an amen, shaking Bex’s body while she laughed. 

“I said, can I get an amen!” Sarah demanded, louder this time. 

“Amen!” They all screamed before collapsing in a huge pile and kissing Bex on or around her head. 

“You don't have anything to worry about Bexy.” Lily smoothed down her hair. “You've always got us.”

“Damn right!” Sarah agreed. “Now let's order some gross shit to eat and get a play by play on Diamond’s tongue game.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Diamond almost couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Johnny waiting outside his classroom. The ringleader of him and Bex’s attempted murder was not only back at school, but looking like a dog that just got kicked - as if that would earn him sympathy.

Diamond felt like he was having a heart attack, panic being the first thing to shoot through his body. Then came the seething anger, the need to lash out - but he couldn't, with the cameras and ‘hall monitors’ stationed everywhere in the school now. So he just walked right past the former football star.

“What, you gonna give me some shit for getting with Bex?”

Johnny followed him, but wasn't able to get a word in before Diamond continued his rant.

“Well, I'm not gonna apologize for it - I'm lucky a girl like her took me back after everything that happened. Everything you and those motherfucker put us through.”

“Man, I just wanted to say I'm sorry-” Johnny started but Diamond immediately interrupted, turning around and shoving the white boy against the nearest wall.

“The fuck I care about what you want?” Diamond realized he was causing a scene by raising his voice, so he lowered it to a forceful whisper. “The only reason you're sorry is because Bex coulda blew your fucking head off. You woulda killed us both if her and her friends hadn't come to off your fucking henchmen.”

“No man, you got it all wrong,” Johnny put his hands up in a surrender, but it didn't mean much while he was running his mouth. “We were just trying to scare you, we never would have taken it that far.”

“Oh, so you were just trying to traumatize us for the rest of our lives for your sick joke? Leave rope marks on her neck so she could always remember you can torture her any time you want for being herself. Man, fuck you.”

Diamond really couldn't control the words flying out of his mouth, all the things he sat and thought about when he was left alone after the mob, and the riots. When he couldn't sleep, going over and over the same scenario, wishing he could go back and do so much different.

Gritting his teeth, he pushed Johnny back a final time and said: “You're lucky it wasn't me behind the gun that night. Because you'd be in the ground, rotting in hell like the murderous bigot you are.”

Johnny was stunned into silence. Diamond forced himself to leave before he said anything he regretted, and he quickly spotted Bex on the edge of the crowd with a small smile on her face. Diamond went to her, tried to breathe, and to force his anger down. Most of all, to stop shaking.

“You really do care about me, huh?” Bex said, sounding touched. She placed her hand over his forearm.

“Yeah, of course I do.” Diamond looked over his shoulder to see if he could still spot Johnny, and when he couldn't, he slipped a protective arm around Bex’s waist. “Can we get out of here?”

“It's not even fourth period.” It didn't sound like Bex meant much by it, a mischievous grin spreading across her face as if challenging him. Diamond could only match it with a half smile.

“Yeah, let's go.”

“Okay.” Bex lifted her eyebrows in a way that lit up her expression before she took Diamond by the arm and followed him out the door.

* * *

They ended up on the floor of Diamond’s bedroom, somehow not being able to stay on the mattress during their hot and wild make-out session. Diamond hadn't intended to make this about anything physical; they were supposed to have a more serious conversation about where they were going after Bex had seen him stand up for her so publicly and vehemently. But Bex had gotten sidetracked, something about the way he looked in sweatpants, and now they were cuddled up underneath the twisted sheets, skin on skin, and still breathing heavily.

Usually he'd be all over a beautiful girl who was sweaty, scantily clad, and clearly ready for him, but he couldn't jump in like that again. He looked at her messy hair, the way she held her mouth open with a smile, the flick of her wrist. He had it bad. Thinking of all the dirty and clever things that could come out of her mouth. How much he wanted to hear her talk with no interruptions.  
She made him feel seen, as the kind person he wanted to be, and opened him up in really vulnerable ways. It should have been scary. But now, he felt so lucky to get a second chance. He hoped he could make her just as happy. It was also, probably, time for him to say any of this out loud.

“Would now be a good time to ask you to be my girlfriend?” He bent down to kiss the arch of her neck to her shoulder and looked up at her shyly. She gasped and shivered and Diamond felt very good about that reaction.

“Does that mean I can make us Facebook official?” Bex laughed.

“You can make a couple’s Instagram if you want. If it hasn't shown, I'm not afraid to go public with you.” Diamond sat up, pushed some strands of hair out of her face and tried to find the right words.

“I know you're probably scared that… I'm gonna hurt you again.”

That seemed to strike a nerve. Bex immediately turned her head and put a finger between her lips, gnawing at the tip. _Fuck_ , Diamond thought, dread building in his stomach, _I probably just fucked this whole thing up._

“I can't blame you for not being able to trust me. That's something I'd have to earn again. Maybe…I probably never had it in the first place.” Diamond couldn't see Bex’s face but he only hoped he wasn't making it worse. “God, I really fucked you over so many times. I don't know why you'd give me another shot.”

Diamond lowered himself to the floor and kissed her back. “But I'm glad you did. I'm no good with words, I just…want you to know I'm trying to be better. I want to show you the kind of boyfriend I can be instead of just tell you how much you make me feel.”

“I don't mind both.” Bex turned to look at him with a small smile. He felt encouraged by that.

“Please talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking.”

“What I'm thinking is that even if you're happy now, something will happen later to scare you off. People in your life talking shit about me. Me having a mental breakdown about my body issues… Hell, maybe even me pushing you away because you seem too good to be true. Too good for me.”

“You can't seriously think you're not good enough to be happy. You're a princess. You're a superhero that saved my sorry ass.” Diamond nuzzled into her neck and pulled her closer, which she reacted to with adorable giggles. “You're an angel, and I'm trying to treat you like one.”

“I’m not perfect though, I make mistakes, I'm human too.” She turned to look him in the eyes, a solemn expression on her face. “I'm a huge fuck up, actually. And that's scary too, Diamond, being set up for disappointment because you put me on a pedestal. It's gonna hurt that much more when I mess up.”

“Yeah,” Diamond thought about this and nodded. “I can see why that's not fair. But you should, too. Seeing as you think I'm too good for you. I'm not running away any time soon.”  
Bex stayed silent, most likely pondering, but it still worried Diamond.

“I know you may not trust me yet.” He brought her hand up over his heart to convey his sincerity. “But please try to believe I'm here because I want to be. I'm not that smart, but even I know I'm not getting a third chance if I mess this up.”

“Okay,” Bex nodded after a pause. “I can agree to those terms.” She leaned in to give him a quick kiss and he squeezed her hand in excitement.

“Oh,” Bex pulled back with a smirk. “And you can still call me princess, if you want.” There was a glint in her eyes that told him that was exactly what she wanted. She crawled over until she was on top of him, and fixing a hungry stare on his lips.

“I think I can do that.” He agreed with an easy smile pulling at his mouth.

“Do you want to, though?”

"I, uh, plead the fourth."

"You mean the fifth?"

"Whichever one means me not admitting you're hot as fuck."

Bex seemed overjoyed at that response and bent down for another kiss. Then, she leaned back and gave him one last serious look before pushing further.

“You know what this means, right? What it's like to be with me everyday? Because I can't turn off being trans, or depressed, or-”

“Weird as fuck?”

“I was gonna say horny.”

“So...is this all a yes? To being my girl?”

“Only if you think you can handle it.“

"Yes, yes, yes, yeah, " He peppered her with kisses all over her face and neck. “I want this. Whatever it means to be your man.” Diamond vowed with an contagious grin. Bex laughed out loud. She let herself be delighted and showered in affection, and forced the invasive thoughts of abandonment to be forgotten.


End file.
